perpetuity
by Saint Dezzie
Summary: IchiHime reuploaded. [ When you talk, your breath kind of gets in my eyes and it makes them feel a little bit watery. ] [ Do you want me to get off? ] [ No! No of course not... ]


My first Bleach story, like, ever. So be nice. If it seems a bit choppy then my bad - I was trying to go for the subtle dramatic sense.

Ahem, well like everyone else on this website I don't own Bleach whatsoever. That mess belongs to Tite Kubo (ingenious man).

The entire time I was creating this oneshot you see here, I was listening to **Jack Johnson's 'No Other Way' **so if you read this while listening to that song then maybe you can see a connection or two.

The rating is a 'T' but things can be implied. You decide what's going on.

* * *

**perpetuity **[ pûr'pĭ-tōō'ĭ-tē, -tyōō'-  
n. 1. time without end, eternity.

* * *

"Wait… we should stop."

"Why? I thought you wanted this…"

"I do, but do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want… this…?" _Do you want me like I want you?_

"Yes. Yes of course I do."

"But I'm not _her_…"

"I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case."

"Oh _Ichigo_…"

"What? Don't go all sentimental now; now that we've come this far."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to sound that way."

"Then what's wrong? Tell me."

"I'd prefer not to…"

"Just tell me since you already started."

"Ichigo! You're making my head feel wishy-washy…"

"Sorry, I'm just not the type to end things so abruptly. I like everything to have a beginning, middle, and an end."

"I know… I wish I hadn't said anything now."

"It's okay Orihime. But at least tell me what's on your mind."

"That's the thing! I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because you said not to go sentimental on you."

"Well now I've changed my mind. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong…"

"Are you sure Orihime?"

"Why would I be unsure?"

"Because you looked away when you said nothing's wrong."

"I just had to blink. When you talk, your breath kind of gets in my eyes and it makes them feel a little bit watery."

"Do you want me to get off?"

"No! No of course not…"

_Heh, glad you said no._

"Something tells me that that's not the truth."

"Well you _are_ kind of hurting my hip a little…"

"No, I mean your response on my asking what's wrong."

"I did have to blink though…"

"Why can't you blink while looking at me?"

"Because… I…"

"You…?"

"I… I-I don't want to say."

"_Why not?_"

"Ichigo, _please_ just-just pretend I never asked you to stop, just _please_ continue with what you were doing before all of this…"

"But I can't do anything if it's something that you don't want."

"I want _this_."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh _no_…"

"I'm sorry, but I care about you. I really do."

"I know you do."

"But do you trust me? That's all I want to know."

"I _do_ trust you."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"_Because…_"

"Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's just that… _this!_"

"This? This as in what we were planning to do from the start or-"

"No Ichigo, _this_ as in _us!_"

"What? What's wrong with 'us'?"

"What are we to you? Are we something that can do what we're doing _right now_ again tomorrow? or the next day?"

"Wait…" _You can't mean…_

"I mean, what if something happens? Like – like when I _left_ – I still can't forgive myself for putting you through that. You, and everyone else… but _especially you_. And-!"

_Huh. So that's what she's worried about…_

"-if something _were_ to happen-!"

"Orihime."

"…Yes?"

"Look at me."

"Okay… now what?"

"Listen very carefully, because what I'm about to say – I want it to be the last thing I'll have to say tonight."

"O-Okay…"

_Here goes nothing, hopefully._

"I'll _never_ leave you. I will _always_ be here to protect you, and I _trust_ you enough to do the same for me. And if _anything_ were to happen, I'll know that you did your very _best_."

"Ichigo…"

"And even if we can't do – _this _– again tomorrow or the next day, or next _year_ even-"

"_Mhmm…_"

"You'll still be a part of my life – an _important­_ part. And I hope I can be the same for you."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you."

"Mmm… you know I love you too."

"Kiss me on my forehead again."

"You like that?"

"Yes. This may sound weird, but Sora used to do the same thing whenever I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Well I may not be your brother," _Glad that's the case_, "but I'll make sure to give you a kiss every night." _I'll fight your nightmares, every single one of them._

"Thank you Ichigo…"

"Now there's that smile I've been looking for. It feels like it's been a while since I've seen it."

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"You're… still talking…"

"Oh… right… sorry… I'm done now."

"Ichigo…"

"…Yes?"

"I think this is just the beginning."


End file.
